


The Most Important Person To Me

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Tag to 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession is made, after Mario and Angus are attendings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Person To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was just so full of feelings for these two since I wrote my last story that I started writing again. It was supposed to be a friendship story, but then it turned to romance. I'm happy with this story anyway.

_The Most Important Person To Me_

 

            “You’re the only one who matters to me,” Mario whispered.

            Angus turned and looked towards his friend. His blue eyes remained large and shocked as he stared at the dark-haired man.

            “Mario.” The attending didn’t pay attention to the sound of his name. “Mario,” Angus repeated, his voice softer. “What do you mean?”

            “Remember when you got addicted to that drug?” Mario muttered under his breath. Angus nodded, flinching slightly to the mention of a time he didn’t like to think about. “Remember what I said?”

            “You said,” Angus stated, his voice becoming thick as it always did when he recalled the moment there was so much pain in Mario’s eyes. “You said that you couldn’t lose me too.”

            “What I mean,” Mario said with his voice slightly tight as he continued to speak to the floor of Angus’ apartment, “is that I don’t know where I would be without you.”

            Angus swallowed, his eyes staring at the adult spilling his innermost emotions that he would have never imagined four years ago when they had just become residents at Angles.

            “When there was the big car pile-up,” Mario began, this time staring at Angus. Those eyes held so much emotion that Angus wanted to _do_ something. But he was still. “You said that I had a black heart.” A small laugh escaped from his mouth. “It hurt more than I thought it would.” Mario stretched his legs out and stared somewhat blankly at the faded wallpaper. “It was then that I realized,” the dark-haired attending said with a slight heaving breath, “that your opinion was the only one that mattered to me. I didn’t care what anyone else thought of me, I just…” Mario’s voice faded slightly, and his hands were clenched together. “I just couldn’t let go of the thought of you thinking me of the way I thought of myself back then.”

            “Hey.” Angus kneeled down to where Mario was lying awkwardly on the couch and softly spoke to him. His voice was gentle. “I know you better now than I did then. You’re a kind and good person, Mario.”

            Mario nodded, a distant look in his eyes.

            “I still remember…” Now his eyes stared into Angus’, never breaking away for even a moment, “What Ted said that day.”

            “Who?” Angus asked.

            “Old gay guy who wouldn’t shut up about that horror movie,” Mario stated somewhat irritably. His irritation vanished at the sight of Angus’ sudden smile.

            “Yeah, I remember him.” For some reason, their hands found themselves entwined. Angus had never touched Mario’s hand before. A faint amusement tickled within him as he realized that Mario’s hand actually was smaller than his own, and his heart – something which had happened often lately for some reason – raced as Mario’s hand suddenly moved to his wrist.

            His hands were warm. Warmer than Angus had thought them to be.

            “He said that I was the future him,” Mario stated quietly as his dark eyes darkened more. “Do you think that is still true?”

            “No,” Angus stated sincerely. He glanced with deep concern at Mario’s troubled expression. “I don’t think so.” He tilted his head at his friend curiously. “Why are you talking about this now, after all this time?”

            “I…” Mario’s voice suddenly caught, and he cleared his throat deeply. He couldn’t look at Angus. “Ted just wanted to tell me a story. He talked about one of them being falling in love with a best friend.” Taking a breath, Mario looked squarely at Angus’ face. “I never thought that would happen to me,” he whispered.

            “What are you –?” The words died in Angus’ throat as he stared at Mario’s expression. The dark soulful eyes held so much emotion within them. Fear. Apprehension. And love. _Oh._ Angus swallowed, feeling suddenly not able to meet Mario’s eyes. _Oh,_ he thought.

            “I shouldn’t have told you,” Mario suddenly said as the attending’s silence continued. There was a faint rasp in his voice that Angus hadn’t heard before. “I should have just…stayed quiet.”

            Mario’s face was a mask of pain. Burning in Angus’ mind as he stared at the dark-haired attending. The pain echoed in his eyes, and it must have truly hurt in his heart. Angus thought of how Mario had shouted at him to stop his addiction, taking him by his arm as he told him of what he knew – and what he suspected. _“I’ve already lost people because of drugs, but I can’t lose you!”_ Angus had tried to say that he was fine, that he had it under control, but Mario wouldn’t hear of it. _“I know addiction, man. It turns you into something you don’t recognize, and destroys you inside and out.”_ Mario’s words echoed in his minds after their talk, as Angus throw away the drugs that Heather had told him would make him feel better. Shortly after that, Mario had a talk with him, telling him shortly that he knew what it felt like to be out of control. _“Mine was heroin,”_ he stated simply as if he was talking about the weather. Now it was Mario’s turn to spill out secrets. He had already heard the secret that Angus had been carrying inside him for what seemed like forever. The secrets didn’t come out right away. They came without warning, and so fast that Angus hadn’t even known that Mario hadn’t told anyone until there was a slightly guarded look that appeared whenever Mario talked about his past.

            Perhaps his feelings for Mario hadn’t been as platonic as he thought. Perhaps it was when Mario always came to pick him up from the addiction meetings, and didn’t say a word to anyone that only both of them knew. Heather had no idea Angus had become addicted to that drug. Since that day that she had inherently revealed that she and Mario used to hook-up, both of them avoided her at all cost. _“I never really liked her, anyway,”_ It was only a few years ago, when they had a drink after a hellish shift as second year residents. _“She had too much perfume.”_

Mario looked almost scandalized when Angus began to laugh.

            _“Says the one who looks like he just walked out of a playboy’s magazine.”_

Both of them had laughed, and Angus kept it to himself that it was one of his favorite moments with Mario.

            Perhaps it had been at Neal’s and Christa’s wedding, with the bride and groom dancing slowly to a song that spoke of love and trust. The look of pure happiness on both of their faces burned in Angus’ mind, and at that moment, he looked across at Mario. It was odd to see all the doctors they had come to know as family in black tuxedos and dresses, but somehow it seemed to suit the dark-haired young man fine. The now-attending was standing beside a three-year old Phillip Pineda, who was holding his adoptive mother’s hand as she pretended not to cry.

            Perhaps it had been when they had a new addition to the family, with Mario holding the small bundle of dark curls carefully as Neal and Christa stared adoringly at their newborn son. The look of gentleness and awe on Mario’s face almost caused Angus to blink, seeing the most unguarded face the light brown-haired man had seen yet. Or perhaps…it had been on his last birthday, when he and Mario went out to their favorite restaurant, and the waitress thought they were together but Mario didn’t say anything. Only smiled, slight knowing shake coming from him.

            Perhaps it had just happened. And now, as Angus stared at his friend – his friend and something _more_ – in pain, Angus did the only thing he could think of to heal him.

            He kissed him.

            The kiss was brief and their lips barely touched. The spark was there, though, and Angus allowed his lips to rest against Mario’s as their breathing echoed against their faces. A small, sudden smile appeared on Mario’s lips then.

            “I guess we are a thing, now.”

            Angus found it hard to speak as he stared at Mario’s smile. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Have I ever told you that I love your smile?”

            Mario’s smile widened, showing his dimples and white teeth. “Have I ever told you,” he stated lowly, “that I love your laugh?”

            Slowly, they kissed again. Their lips met more firmly now, Mario’s lips felt against Angus’. When they pulled apart, Angus lowered his forehead onto Mario’s until they were touching.

            “You are the most important person to me,” Mario stated with emotion.

            “I know,” Angus stated with his voice thick as well, staring gently as he moved his hands to clutch Mario’s hand, tightly and gently at the same time, in his own. “I feel the same.”


End file.
